The topical application of liquid compositions to the surfaces of both animate and inanimate objects to effect a desired change involve the processes of controlling wetting, spreading, foaming, detergency, and the like. When used in aqueous solutions to improve the delivery of active ingredients to the surface being treated, trisiloxane-type compounds have been found to be useful in enabling the control of these processes to achieve the desired effect. However, the trisiloxane compounds may only be used in a narrow pH range, ranging from a slightly acidic pH of 6 to a very mildly basic pH of 7.5. Outside this narrow pH range, the trisiloxane compounds are not stable to hydrolysis, undergoing rapid decomposition.